Eyes Like Hers
by Psychotic Female of Many Names
Summary: Semi AU SasuSaku "You know what I just noticed, Sachi? You've got eyes like hers." It all started with a newcomer to Konoha City. Or maybe they weren't new at all...? But what effect could this have on Sasuke and Sakura's supposed relationship?
1. Prologue

**(A/N: This is just a random story that popped into my head a few nights ago. I thought it might be interesting to see where it goes. It'll only be about seven or eight chapters, though.)**

Full Summary: SasuSaku AU "You know what I just noticed, Sachi? You've got eyes like hers." Sakura had to on a trip for a week alone. Now her friends are fending for themselves, along with the company of someone new.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

- - - - - - -

A beautiful, full grown German Shepard wandered through the dark, deserted streets of Konoha City. The dog soon found a porch that seemed large enough to sleep on. No one seemed home, so it wandered up onto the porch and curled up, closing its unnaturally bright eyes.

Not long after this, the sun started to peek over the horizon. It was soon fully raised and the people were starting to wake.

The person who lived in the house that the German Shepard had slept in front of opened their door to grab their morning paper. Spotting the dog, they gasped and shooed it away.

The poor dog wandered the streets some more, resting for a few hours in an alley. By late afternoon, it had taken to looking for a nice person in the market. So far, it had a met a little girl and boy who happily pet and hugged it, saying how soft and pretty it was. It had also seen a blue-haired girl shyly sitting on her own on a bench. It had gone over and sat with the blue-haired, pale-eyed girl for awhile.

It was now evening. No one had offered to give the poor dog a home. It sat down next to an empty bench and looked around with sad eyes. That was when another person had sat down on the bench.

The dog looked up and happily bounded over to the new arrival. He had black hair that was spiked in the back and dark, deep, obsidian eyes. He affectionately scratched the dog's ears.

"Hey," the guy said. "Are you a boy or a girl?" The dog cocked its head. The man chuckled slightly. "Are you a girl?" The dog barked happily and licked the man's face. The man smiled just slightly.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, girl," he said. "Do you have a home?"

The dog whined and Sasuke checked for a collar – none. He looked up at the dog and said, "How'd you like to come home with me, then, girl?"

The dog barked happily and Sasuke stood up. He walked forward and the dog followed obediently. They soon arrived at a dark house.

Sasuke unlocked the front door and let the dog bound inside. He followed, closing and locking the door behind him. He sat down on the couch and the dog laid her head at his feet.

Scratching the dog's ears, Sasuke asked, "What about a name? How about Yami?"

A low growl of disapproval came from the dog.

"No… Tsuki?"

Another growl.

"Mei?"

Growl.

"Saiyaku?"

Growl.

"Shikaku?"

Yet again, a growl.

"Sachi?"

Finally, the dog gave a yip of approval. Sasuke smirked. "Sachi it is, then."

Standing up, he walked down the hall, turning into a dark bedroom. Sachi closely followed at his heels.

He changed quickly into just boxers and slipped into his bed. Patting the spot next to him, he said, "Come on up, Sachi."

Sachi jumped up onto the bed and laid down next to Sasuke, her head resting on her paws.

Sasuke looked at Sachi and noticed something that he hadn't noticed when he first looked at her.

He yawned and said, "You know what I just noticed, Sachi?" The said dog looked up at Sasuke. "You've got eyes like hers." Then he fell asleep.

**(A/N: This is the prologue to "Eyes Like Hers". If you liked this, I suggest that you keep reading when I update. I'd really appreciate reviews to tell me how it sounds so far because, as I said, this is just a tester. I just wanted to find out where it's going to go because even I don't really have a solid plot in mind for this.**

**Review and farewell!)**

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_12.15.06_


	2. Day 1

**(A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews so far! I really appreciate it! I'm hoping that this actually forms a plot rather than just going and going and going…**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Well, you'll find out in this chapter what this is all about. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Nameless: Well, thank you! I like the fact that you think it's nice! . Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Purple-chan: Purple-chan! You reviewed! I'm soooo happy! xD And I really hope that people like this story… I like the fact that you review to all of my stories! You're, like, my bestest pal, Purple-chan! Well, Marshy-chan is, too… but you both tie!**

**Blackblossom93: Alright, alright, here's the update! And don't deprive me of my cookies! I need them!)**

Full Summary: SasuSaku AU "You know what I just noticed, Sachi? You've got eyes like hers." Sakura had to on a trip for a week alone. Now her friends are fending for themselves, along with the company of someone new.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

- - - - - - -

Sakura woke up in an unfamiliar place. _What am I doing here…?_ she thought. Well, she had tried to say it, but it had come out as a thought and a light… was that a growl?!

She stood up and soon realized that a) she was standing on all fours, and b) she was standing on a bed. Looking down, she nearly screamed when she saw that her feet and hands were now paws.

Wait.

Now she remembered. Sasuke had found her last night and let her come home with him… She was a dog and couldn't remember being turned into one or how it happened.

And now she was in Sasuke's bed, him thinking that she was a German Shepard named Sachi.

That was perfectly normal.

Not.

And what was it he'd said last night? "You've got eyes like hers." Eyes like who, though?

Sakura jumped off of Sasuke's bed and went over to his mirror, putting her front paws on the top. She had her eyes still. So…

Sasuke had noticed that she still had her eyes!

And he'd seemed happy about it!

Hearing quiet groaning, Sakura remembered that she looked like a dog, so she had to act like one. She padded over to Sasuke's side and nudged his hand with her nose.

He groaned and pulled his hand up. Sakura smirked inside and jumped onto the bed, sticking her cold nose in his face.

Sasuke moaned, "No… five more minutes…"

Sakura snickered inside. She decided to resort to desperate measures. She laid down on top of him and licked his face.

Sasuke opened his eyes wearily and glared at her. "Go away, Sachi," he said. "It's not like I have to be anywhere."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Sakura cocked her head and thought, _I wonder who it is…?_ Sasuke stood up and Sakura jumped off of the bed. He looked at Sakura and said, "You know, you don't act much like a normal dog. Are you sick, girl?"

Sakura mentally slapped herself. Of course! All dogs barked at the door! She ran for the door and started to bark at it defensively.

Sasuke soon came out of the bedroom in jeans and a t-shirt and pushed Sakura from the door, saying, "You're an odd dog, Sachi. Now shush."

As soon as the door was opened, a grinning blond boy rushed in. His bright blue eyes looked down at Sakura.

Not thinking, Sakura collapsed to the ground, putting her paws over her head. _Oh, no,_ she thought. _It's Uzumaki Naruto. He's probably going to be really loud now, and I don't want to have to deal with that._

Sasuke raised a brow at his dog's behavior. He turned to Naruto and said, "That's Sachi, dobe. She was a stray and I took her in last night. But I think she's sick; she doesn't act like a normal dog."

Naruto cocked his head at Sakura and then scratched her ears. Sakura found this oddly pleasing. "You know what, Sasuke-teme? Her eyes remind me of Sakura-chan! I'm glad that she won't be gone long!"

Sakura inwardly frowned. _Let's hope I won't be gone long, baka… I'm hoping that I'll turn back soon… It's so weird being a dog…_

Sasuke shrugged and said, "Yeah, I guess her eyes look like Sakura's…"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and saw that he was going into the kitchen. She and Naruto followed. She then saw that Sasuke was pulling out a tomato and some carrots. Again not thinking, Sakura grinned inside and padded over to Sasuke. She loved carrots.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura's pleading face. "No, Sachi," he said. Then he turned to Naruto. "See what I mean? Most dogs don't like carrots or tomatoes. She acts kind of like a person."

Sakura's eyes widened inside. She kept forgetting to act like a dog! She hung her head and laid down on the kitchen floor, her front paws crossed. Naruto chuckled at her. "Yeah, she does act like a person! Her personality reminds me of Sakura-chan!"

Sakura inwardly slapped herself again. Naruto was going to find out! That couldn't happen! She tried to move her position to act more like a dog. This just caused Naruto to laugh even more. "It's like she heard us and is trying to act like a dog now!"

Sakura sighed. It was pointless. Naruto was too dense to figure it out, anyway. Why try to hide it from him when he wouldn't find out?

- - - - - - -

Sakura sat in Sasuke's room that night, waiting for him to come out of the shower. She heard the water turn off and then, a few minutes later, the door open. Sasuke came out with dripping hair and just a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Sakura was mentally drooling.

It was at that exact moment that Sasuke started to take off his towel. It was also at that exact moment that Sakura mentally screamed. It was also at that exact moment that the clock turned 11:57 P.M. But what does that have to do with Sasuke taking his towel off?

The next moment, Sakura was dashing from the room. She hadn't thought of Sasuke not changing in the bathroom. She'd just assumed… Oh, that was right. Sasuke thought that she was just a dog. He didn't think any differently in changing in front of her.

Sakura breathed heavily and mentally sighed. That was one of the scariest moments in her short lifetime. She'd always wanted to see Sasuke naked… but not like that! She wanted him to know it was her, Sakura, not think it was just some dog that he called Sachi…

Sasuke poked his head out of his room and gave Sakura a confused look. "What's with you, Sachi? Something wrong?"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, mentally slapping herself (yet again). She kept forgetting to act like a dog!

Sasuke chuckled slightly and went back into his room. Sakura had started towards his room, but then the huge wall clock in the living room struck midnight. Sakura looked up at it, finding the chime oddly louder than it should have been.

Sasuke's bedroom light turned off and she heard him climb into bed. That was when she started to feel slightly weird… almost like her muscles were cramped. She tried to stretch them, and found that when she did, she was standing. She looked down and her hands and feet were back. The only problem:

Sakura didn't have any clothes on.

She gasped and tried to cover herself. Sneaking as quietly as she could into Sasuke's room, she listened to see if he was asleep. His breathing was deep and even and he was even snoring lightly. Boy, he fell asleep fast!

She snuck over to his closet and pulled out a large shirt. Slipping it on, she realized that it was long enough to cover everything.

Good.

But then Sasuke started to stir. Or maybe not so good…

**(A/N: Oh, I just love cliffies, don't you? xD I know you do! C'mon, say it!**

**Fine… be that way! (mock pouts) xD**

**I'm in a really, really good mood – as I'm sure you all can tell. It's nearly five A.M. here and I haven't gotten any sleep… And I get immensely hyper when I'm deprived of sleep! xD**

**Well, see you all next update! Farewell!)**

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_12.17.06_


	3. Author's Note

**(A/N: I feel awful about this, but... I've changed computers and I'm still getting it all set up and I haven't had much time to write because of other business on other websites and... Well, I think that's it. xD I'm lucky that I have time to type this up, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. So, here it is:**

**Should I continue "The Poet" or not? Send me a review telling me what you'd like me to do. If I do continue it, it might be awhile in between updates. Another question:**

**Should I continue "Eyes Like Hers"? I'm not that great at writing humor, but I can certainly continue to try my best. I also don't have much inspiration for said story and I'm getting close to deleting it... ;.;**

**Yet another question: Would you like me to continue or delete "Insomnia"? I can't decide for myself on this one.**

**Another reason for the delays is this: I just got grounded for two weeks and only got an hour on the computer each day. It was hard. Very, very hard. But it's getting better now.**

**Now, send me a review answering these questions! Oh, and I'm going to continue "WISH", I just haven't had time to type up my ideas for it yet.)**

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_2.4.07_


	4. Day 2 Part 1

**(A/N: The reviews will be at the bottom today... So...! I feel like I've neglected you all... I haven't updated anything in soooo long! I hope that you all don't want to kill me any time soon... ;.; Try to hold back until I at least finish my stories and get something published, ok? Then you have total rights to come and shoot me! Just kidding. xD)**

* * *

Disclaimer: Honestly, we all know by now that I don't own Naruto, so why even say it? This stupid disclaimer gets annoying, but I have to do it, so whatever. I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah...

* * *

Sakura gulped. Sasuke was waking up. Not good. Not good at all.

This was just one of those moments when you wanted to scream, sigh, run, and cry all at once. That was exactly how Sakura felt. It was so... odd. But then, getting lost in her thoughts, she realized that she hadn't been paying any attention to Sasuke and that he was now awake and staring. Right. At. Her.

She nearly did scream, right there. Did he really believe that it was her? Or maybe he thought that she was a hallucination! God, she sure hoped so.

"S-Sakura? What are you doing in my house?!"

Tough luck, Sak. He spotted you and realized who it was. Oh, well. Might as well make the best of it, huh?

"I... was just stopping by to pick up a kunai that I left here the other day!" she quickly made up. "I realized that I was one kunai short in my pack and came back to get it!"

Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Then find it and go. Hey... have you seen my dog anywhere?"

Sakura froze. Oh, no! She hadn't thought about Sachi! She swallowed and answered slowly, "You... have a dog...?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I just took her in the other day. A stray. She was just laying there and looked hungry and lonely, so I decided to take her in." By now, Sakura already knew that Sasuke had a kinder heart than she'd been able to see. But she wasn't supposed to know.

"Really?!" she exclaimed, faking shock. "I didn't know you were so generous, Sasuke!"

Sasuke huffed and laid back down. "Shut up, Sakura," he grumbled. "Get your kunai and leave. Please."

Sakura nodded and left the room, muttering to Sasuke, "Thanks." She waited until she heard quiet snoring and then slowly walked back into the room. Sasuke was lying sprawled out on the bed, arms and legs covering the whole thing. She quietly giggled. He looked so cute!

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she reached down and grabbed his hand, stroking the back side of it with her thumb. She couldn't do that as a dog. She didn't have thumbs as a dog. Or hands. Just paws. Which were very hand to do stuff with, by the way.

She heard a small grunt and a shifting of the bed before strong arms grabbed her around the waist. "Lay down," Sasuke mumbled. He was obviously sleep-talking. But when she didn't listen, he pulled her down. She gave a small squeak and looked over at him. His eyes were still closed. Weird. His arms were also still wrapped firmly around her waist as she was pulled into his chest, being held there. She had to admit, it felt nice, but what if he woke up and she was still human? That wouldn't be an awkward situation at all!

She sighed. Oh, well. She'd have to deal with it in the morning. She was tired and wanted to sleep. And Sasuke's arms felt very nice around her...

* * *

Sakura groaned and rolled over. She opened her eyes and spotted Sasuke, staring right at her. She jumped and leaped off the bed. Wait... leaped?! She looked down at her legs. Or rather, paws. She was a dog again! Sasuke hadn't found out!

"Sachi...?" Sasuke called. "I had the weirdest dream. Sakura was hear to get a kunai and then she laid down in bed with me... Odd, huh?"

Sakura gave a small noise of agreement (or what she thought to be agreement in doggie language).

"Let's go get breakfast, ok?" Sasuke stood up and grabbed a pair of jeans, slipping them on. He quickly pulled on a shirt and walked out into the hall. "How does bacon and eggs sound? I have to go train a bit later, but you won't mind coming with me, will you?"

Sachi/Sakura barked as if to say that it was fine. She was perfectly happy and was free of embarrassment! Oh, what joy! To feel the breeze through her... fur... and watch Sasuke train! Even if he thought she was a dog, it was still a wonderful thought.

She watched as Sasuke cooked their meal. She hadn't known that he could cook. Well, she'd probably learn a lot of things about him as long as she was a dog in his house. She wondered when it would wear off. She wanted to be human again... to train, to eat real food, to have Sasuke see her as Sakura, not Sachi, again...

Being a dog was never so awful, though, as later that afternoon.

* * *

**(A/N: I left you a cliffy! Sorry about the shortness... I couldn't think of anything else to add. The next chapter should be longer, though, I hope. Just... try to be patient, ok? This story is on major writer's block. I may be in a good mood to write, but I'm still having a bit of trouble with this story. So bear with me, ne?**

**The reviews, dear readers:**

**Purple-chan: I'm glad I made you laugh! I like making people laugh. xD Anywho, I celebrate Christmas. But it's a little late for a holiday thing now... Sorry! It's been four months since I last updated this and I feel soooooo awful! Please forgive me! (curtsy)**

**Marshy-chan: Sorry. If I leave a cliffy, then I get to writing the next chapter faster because I want to write out what happens next. xD And I know that that wasn't very... writing-y, but this is a humor story, so it's ok. I think. xD**

**Well, this is the last story to update for a bit, so... just be patient and wait for the next chapters of "Insomnia", "W I S H", and this story! Ciao, loves!)**

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_4.1.07_


	5. Day 2 Part 2 FANGIRLS!

**(A/N: Whoa. I just realized that it's been over a month since I last updated. I feel so... insufficient! (sobs) No, no... I think I'm okay now... (sniffsniff) Okay. I'm good. And now I should get to the actual story, huh? You probably don't like to hear me ramble much...)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sachi/Sakura padded along behind Sasuke, following him to the training grounds. It was awful not having any pores! She couldn't sweat, she had unbearable fur, and she was forced to pant, causing herself to drool disgustingly. Can someone "ew"?

A lot of people stopped them to pet her. She found it oddly nice to have the people run their hands over her back and scratch her ears. They finally managed to make it to the grounds, though, and Sakura collapsed in the cool shade of a large tree. Sasuke set up a few targets and began simply throwing kunais and shuriken.

Sakura let her head rest on her front paws. The heat was exhausting her! She continued to pant as her eyes drifted closed. Then she dreamed. Of what? Well, of doggie dreams, of course!

_"Woof!"_

_Sakura bounded happily through the field, chasing a yellow tennis ball that never seemed to stop going. Her tongue was happily lolling out of her mouth as she jumped up and caught the ball. She barked in joy again. It was then wrenched from her teeth and went off again._

_After a few minutes of this, she spotted something lying in the grass. She sniffed her way over and was overjoyed to discover herself a piece of large jerky! It grew before her very eyes and her eyes lit up. She began to chew on it and did this for a long time._

_But then the jerky disappeared. Where had it gone? Sakura looked around in confusion. She spotted it a few hundred yards away. She trotted over to it, only to have it appear across the field again. She eventually got frustrated and plopped herself down in the grass. She was giving up on chasing it. She was tired, anyway._

_"Sachi..."_

_She looked over as her name was called. A large black dog stood on the edge of the field, looking at her curiously. She got up and padded over to him. "Hello," she said in dog language. Wait, there was a dog language?_

_"Sachi...!"_

_The dog hadn't spoken. Then who was calling her name? She looked around in confusion._

_"Sachi! Get up!"_

Sakura's eyes opened. Sasuke was shaking her lightly as he called her name. She sighed inwardly and stood up, looking up at Sasuke. He was putting down a bowl of water for her. She gazed down at it before attacking it with vicious laps. Once it was gone, she licked her chops and sat herself back down. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

As she watched, Sasuke began to practice jutsus. A few minutes later, she heard a rustling behind her. She looked back. Another dog!

The small, terrified Shetland Sheepdog puppy hesitantly stepped out of the bush and went up to Sakura. She gave a quiet bark and the dog gave a small woof back. It was thirsty!

Sakura got back up and pranced over to Sasuke. She nudged his leg and he looked down at her. She bit at his pantleg, signalling him to follow, and led the way to the Sheltie puppy.

As soon as Sasuke saw the dehydrated, underfed creature, he pulled a bottle of water from his pack and poured some more water into Sakura's bowl. He then took out a few pieces of bacon and set them down next to the bowl. He straightened up and went back to practicing.

The Sheltie looked up at Sakura as if to ask for permission. She gave a small nod and the puppy attacked the bacon and scarfed it all down before starting on the water. Everything was gone by the time the starving puppy was done.

"Woof!" _"Thanks!"_

"Woooof woof!" _"You're welcome. Are you homeless?"_

"Whiiinnee..." _"Yes... I live on the streets. Sometimes little kids are nice enough to give me food, though."_

"Whimperrr..." _"I'm sorry... Maybe Sasuke will take you home, too. He took me in. But I'm not normally a dog, so..."_

"Woof bark!" _"I didn't think so. You smell too much like human than most people dogs do. What's your name?"_

"Bark bark woof!" _"Sakura! Sasuke, the guy who took me in, calls me Sachi, though. He doesn't know that I'm not actually a dog. What's your name?"_

"Woof bark yip!" _"I'm Shiito!"_

"Barrrrrk!" _"Nice to meet you, Shiito. I need to get back to watching Sasuke now, though... He'll get suspicious."_

The little Sheltie gave a small nod and trotted off. Sakura watched Shiito go before turning back around to watch Sasuke again.

**Crash boom BANG!**

Another disturbance! Growl...

Sakura turned to look at what had caused it and spotted a huge group of Sasuke's fangirls. Oh, joy. Fangirls galore. And it only added on to it that Sasuke now had a puppy.

"AHHHH!!! A PUPPY!"

Sakura perked up as the group ran at her. She gave an inward scream and took off towards Sasuke. She hid behind his legs, but then they were both off in the opposite direction of the fangirls. Sasuke was nearly dragging her.

She began to run on her own, but hadn't been paying too much attention to where she was going, as she was too busy watching for the fangirls.

**BAM!**

She ran into a wall.

That is exactly what everyone wants to do when they're about to get trampled and squeezed to death if they stop, isn't it? Of course.

That was sarcasm.

Not even ten seconds later, she was being trampled and squeezed to death by fangirls who had an odd obsession with hot, cute, fuzzy, or pink things. Sakura was at least two of these in her current state. Not a good thing to be.

What a day, what a day. When would it be over?

When she managed to see the clock, it was only 2:31 P.M.

She still had five hours left until Sasuke took her home.

Oh, joy.

* * *

**(A/N: The reviews, meh loverlies...**

**Falling Demon:**** Well, that's what happens! What did ya think? Huh, huh?! xD**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only:**** Yeah, he is. But you'd usually expect him to be. He doesn't really know anything about women at all. Or anything about Sakura, specifically. If he'd been paying attention, he might have noticed that the similarities weren't just coincidence.**

**Marshy-chan:**** Yes, I did update! I didn't mean to die, though... It just happened. xD And suffocating fluffiness is always good, dah-ling. OH! I totally read the new manga chapter! He is really hot... (drool) xD**

**-my-name-is-V:**** Thank you! I'm having a lot of fun writing it! When I remember to write it and actually have time, anyway... xD**

**XXDragonheart6XX:**** Well, that was for you to find out! Why would I spoil that?!**

**There you have it, everybody! Chapter... whatever chapter this is is done! Yay! Now... to go update something else... Insomnia, perhaps? Or maybe... WISH?)**

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_5.14.07_


	6. Day 2 Part 3 & Day 3 Part 1

**(A/N: Wow. I haven't updated this in quite awhile. I'm in the mood to write now, though, so I'll update this! It won't be much longer; this is going to be one of my shorter fics. Probably only eight chapters, or nine, at max.)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Lovely, beautiful, wonderful home! Sakura gladly bounded into Sasuke's house and collapsed on the carpet. Stupid fangirls. Stupid heat. Stupid... other stuff! 

Sasuke proceeded into the kitchen to make dinner and soon came out with a two bowls of yakisoba, one smaller than the first. He set the smaller one in front of Sakura and she grinned inwardly before lapping it all up. Sasuke stared at her in awe.

"How'd you finish that so quick?"

Sakura shrugged, or what she thought was a shrug, and rested her head on her paws. She was exhausted. She'd spent almost all day being bombarded by fangirls and slobbering in the heat. What a joy, huh?

Not.

They sat in the room in those positions for quite awhile. It wasn't until Sakura started to get thirsty that she moved to go to her bowl. That was also when she spotted the clock.

It read 11:58.

Oh, crap! Sasuke was still awake and if she turned back like she had last night...!

Sakura quickly trotted into Sasuke's room and pulled out the shirt that was on the floor that she had been wearing the night before. She waited there until the clock started to chime.

The same feeling came back as the night before and her muscles cramped up. She slipped the shirt on and stood up, stretching.

That was when she noticed Sasuke standing by the door with a dumbstruck look on his face.

Her eyes widened.

She screamed.

He just stood there, looking like an imbecile.

When she'd calmed down, she hestitantly said, "S-Sasuke?

"Sakura? Why are you changing from my dog?"

She gave a sheepish grin and laugh. That was surely going to work, Sak. Yeah, good going. Not. "You see, on my way home from my mission, I was taking a break. When I woke up, I was a dog. No idea how it happened, but it did. And then you found me, and I couldn't tell you that it was me because I was a dog, obviously, and you took me in and fed me and I decided, what the heck? I have no other way to get food. And then you just kind of warmed up to me and I tried to stay away from seeing anything too private, but then you invited me up on your bed and -- "

"Sakura."

She stopped rambling and looked over at her childhood crush, blinking.

"Shut up." He looked somewhere torn between amused, annoyed, and angry. Oh, all A words! Like apple, and apricot, algebra... Ew. Algebra. Bad memories of algebra for Sakura. "I don't care. Listen, I get that you couldn't tell me and all. So was that really a dream last night?"

"Umm... no? But I didn't just get into your bed! You pulled me down and when I tried to get away, you just pulled me even closer!"

He sighed. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm not mad. Annoyed, maybe. And I have to admit, it is kind of amusing."

More A words! Admit, away, annoyed, amusing... Okay, stop, Sakura. "Why are you acting more relaxed around me now? I'm not Sachi."

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, you've already seen me acting more laidback than normal. What's the point? I only act like that in public to keep people away from me. But you were my dog, so how could I keep you away? And what's the point now that you've seen it already?"

Sakura thought about this for a moment. He was right. As usual. "I guess that's true. But are you really okay that I'm Sachi and Sachi is Sakura?"

He shrugged again. "Not like I can help it, can I? I just won't tell anyone else about it. Okay?"

Sakura grinned and nodded. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun!" She gave him a brief hug and walked out of the room. Remembering something, she turned back around. "Do you have a pair of shorts or boxers that I can borrow?" He rolled his eyes and handed her a pair of boxers from the drawer that she slipped on happily. "And now I'm set! Do you have anymore yakisoba?"

* * *

Sakura stayed awake for awhile longer, but then ended up falling back asleep. When she woke up, she was Sachi again. She got up from her spot on the couch to see that Sasuke had left and the clothes that she'd been wearing were on the floor by the couch. She couldn't remember what had happened for a second, but then it hit her. 

No, it seriously _hit her._

She gave a whimper and a whine as Sasuke ran into her on his way out of his bedroom. He looked down at her and said, "Oh, sorry, Sakura. I'm in a hurry. Training with Naruto. Do you want to come or do you want to stay here?"

As an answer, she trotted over to the door and stood there as Sasuke came back out with his shoes on. "Guess you're coming with. I'm going to call you Sachi around Naruto, though." She nodded and followed him out the door.

When they reached the training grounds, Naruto wasn't there. He seemed to have gotten his habit of being late from their sensei.

Half an hour later, their blonde teammate arrived and he and Sasuke sparred while Sakura rested in the shade.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, is Sachi a ninja dog?"

Sakura instantly looked up and grinned inwardly. She could beat Naruto's ass as a dog! Yes! She nodded to Sasuke when he looked at her.

"Yeah, she is. Want to see what she can do?"

Sakura got up and went over to the two. Naruto grinned down at her and she barked back. After a moment, they both disappeared.

So, she could still do her jutsus as a dog... Weird. Especially since she had no thumbs... Well, whatever. Could she still...?

She gathered chakra in her nose and sniffed around. There he was! She silently approached him under a chakra-cloaking jutsu and then gathered her chakra into her paw. She lifted it and slammed it down as hard as she could on the ground, letting it all out as it collided.

The ground underneath Naruto collapsed and he was buried.

It still worked! Yeah! She barked and leaped around happily. Sasuke was smirking from the center of the grounds.

She laid back down where she was before and watched as Naruto came out from under the rocks. "Stupid dog..." he was muttering. Sakura growled in response and he gave her a fearful look.

"You know," Naruto said, going back over to Sasuke, "Sachi has the same technique as Sakura-chan. That's really weird."

Sasuke easily agreed. "Yeah, weird."

After awhile, the two finished sparring and Sakura and Sasuke started back home. Sasuke unlocked the door and Sakura climbed up onto the couch, glancing at the clock in the process. Oh, good. It was only 9:10.

"Do you think you'll change back into yourself at midnight again?" Sasuke asked as he settled down with a soup.

Sakura nodded and woofed. Yes, she probably would. She had no doubt about that.

She stood up to go to her water bowl and, in the process, managed to bang her head on the table.

Can you say "ouch"?

She scratched at it with a paw and got a drink, then went back to Sasuke, who hadn't noticed her little mishap. Good.

What would she do if a meteor came crashing from the sky and hit a neuclear power plant and a neon, glowing _thing _came flying out and hit Sasuke and he suddenly had a personality change and began to make fun of and laugh at her?! Then she would be humilated!

Wait. When in all of time would that ever happen?

As she turned to the TV, a newscastor came on announcing a catastrophe. A meteor had crashed into a neuclear power plant and a neon, glowing _thing _had come flying out and hit a person and they acted completely the opposite of how they had before.

Oh, wow.

Sakura's life just kept getting weirder and weirder, didn't it?

* * *

**(A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I had gotten bored of this fic for awhile, but it's all good now. I'm actually really excited to write the next two chapters! There'll probably only be eight chapters, now that I think about it, but still!**

**Review time!**

**-my-name-is-V-:**** Hey, thanks! I appreciate it! **

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only:**** That they are, that they are. I hate fangirls. Even if I was one at one point. xD But I know better now!**

**Marshy-chan:**** DUDE. There's a sarcasm god?! I will totally worship them if there is! xD**

**Falling Demon:**** Yeah, Shiito **_**is **_**cute! He actually comes in later... I think. xD He might not; I have to think it over. And they are stupid. Sakura calls them so at the beginning of the chapter. xD**

**XXDragonheart6XX:**** Yeah, sorry about that. This is more semi-AU than AU. I fixed it!**

**And there you have it! Expect the next chapter... whenever. xD**

**Review and be happy!)**

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_08.24.07_


	7. Day 3 Part 2 Ahoy, Sakura!

**(A/N: Well, here I am. Writing the next chapter to this fic. Because I'm bored beyond belief. Who knows, I might even update Insomnia! If I can get any inspiration for it... xD)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura yawned widely as she woke up from her nap. Glancing at the clock, she read the time. 

12:34 A.M.

HOLY SHIT!

She looked down at herself and noticed... that she was dressed. What...?

Standing up, she looked around the room for Sasuke. He wasn't there. She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, but decided to leave it until after she'd gotten something in her stomach.

Food. Food was good. Sakura liked food.

She found a steaming bowl of ramen sitting in the kitchen just for her. Aw!

She quickly gobbled it down.

"Sasuke?" she called when she'd finished. "Sasuke-kun? Where are you?" Silence greeted her. She proceeded into the bedroom.

Want to know the sight that greeted her?

Probably not, but I'm going to tell you anyway.

An almost-naked Sasuke -- in just his boxers -- was laying on the bed, all spread-eagled, his eyes closed, peacefully sleeping.

Aww!

Sakura decided to let him sleep, but she walked over to get a closer look. He was so cute, sleeping there, all peaceful and relaxed... She brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face lightly.

The next moment, Sasuke's arm was wrapped around her waist and was pulling her up onto the bed. She stared in surprise down at his arm around her waist -- which was now joined by his other arm, too -- and then looked up at his face.

His eyes were open.

"Holy...!" She stopped herself before she managed to swear. Sasuke was looking at her in slight amusement. She realized that she was on top of him.

Literally. She was laying on top of his -- oh, my _God,_ naked -- chest.

Be jealous, fangirls. Be oh so jealous.

"Um, Sasuke-kun?" she asked at a whisper. Her voice still seemed loud in the silence.

He smirked. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Why am I dressed?"

He chuckled. When he didn't answer, Sakura glared down at him. "Did you think that I dressed you or something?" When she nodded, his smirk got wider. "No, you got up, still as a dog, and went into my room and got dressed yourself. Don't you remember?"

She shook her head. She didn't remember. Had she been sleep-walking? It was entirely possible.

"And, um, Sasuke-kun?" she asked again.

"Sakura?"

She bit her lip. "Why am I up on your bed?"

"Because I pulled you up here."

She inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why did you pull me up here?"

"Because I felt like it."

This time her groan was audible. She wasn't going to get any information out of this kid! "Please just give me a straight answer, Sasuke."

He shook his head and closed his eyes again. Sakura poked his shoulder until he opened them up. "Sasuke-kun, I want an answer! Please!"

"Tell you what," he said, sitting up and bringing Sakura with him, "how about I tell you when you actually turn back to yourself for good?" He adjusted her so that she was sitting on his lap.

Sakura sighed. "Fine..." She would have to settle for it. It was the best she could do at the moment.

Sasuke nodded, happy for the time being, and laid back down, taking Sakura with him once more. The two fell asleep like that.

* * *

"AHHHH!" 

Sakura's scream was probably heard across the universe.

And the next thing that happened was probably the most hilarious thing to ever happen in history.

Sasuke, waking up from Sakura's scream, sat up suddenly, managing to hit his head on his bedside table somehow, also throwing Sakura off at the same time. Sakura did a backwards summersault off the bed, onto the floor, and into the closet. She was now upside-down, her butt up in the air against the wall. Sasuke was rubbing his head.

And then Sakura stood up and screamed again just after Sasuke had laid back down.

He hit his head again, his arm flew out, managed to hit Sakura in the stomach, and she fell down on the floor, clutching her stomach and rolling around. Sasuke was, for the second time, rubbing his now-aching head.

"Sakura," he said firmly. "What the fuck?"

Said girl -- note that she is a _girl_ -- screamed again and ran around the room in circles.

"Stop!"

Sakura immediately froze where she was. She looked over at Sasuke, then out the window, then back at Sasuke. "Sasuke. It's morning. And I'm _me._ I'm not Sachi. You didn't notice?"

Sasuke studied her for a moment before shrugging and laying back down. "Yeah, so?" he inquired. He was still tired and his head hurt like it had been continuously banged by a hammer.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm back to me! I'm back to myself! I'm not Sachi anymore!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, so?" he repeated.

Sakura groaned and collapsed down on the ground. "Sasuke! You don't get it! This is weird! Why am I back to myself _now_? Why did it happen _today_?" Sasuke just shrugged again and turned over.

The pink-haired girl just 'hmph'-ed and left the room. Sasuke fell back asleep.

* * *

An hour later, Sasuke's front door banged open and Sakura burst in. 

"Sasu-KEEEE!"

Said ninja poked his head out from the kitchen. "What do you want, Sakura?" he asked her, sounding annoyed.

"Help me out with my zipper!" she demanded. "I can't get it and Ino's not around to help and my mom is on a mission."

He gave her a look. "You can't get your own zipper?"

"No! If I could, I wouldn't be asking for your help, now would I? I came all the way from my house just to ask you for help, so help me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but went over to zip her up, muttering, "You live four houses down..." When he finished, he went back into the kitchen, Sakura now following him.

"I have nothing to do," she stated. "Can I hang out with you today?"

He just shrugged -- wow, he was doing a lot of shrugging today -- and continued eating his rice.

Sakura smiled and sat down across from him. Then she remembered something.

"Sasuke, you said that you'd tell me why you pulled me up on the bed last night when I turned back to myself. So, Sasuke-kun, why'd you pull me up onto your bed last night?"

* * *

**(A/N: Cliffie! xD Sorry, I love cliffies. They give me a reason to write the next chapter, see? And the next chapter **_**will **_**be the last one. Now for the review responses!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only:**** Exactly! Who would dare make fun of puppy-dogs? Especially one with mad strength like Sakura-chan. xD**

**Marshy-chan:**** Aww, thanks! I probably already replied to this or whatever, but... yeah. xD Thanks for the compliment on my writing!**

**And now because I'm bored with this (I get bored easily; I have a short attention span. xD) and because I want to finish up...**

**Review and be happy!)**

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_09.01.07_


	8. Day 4 & On: Happily Ever After

**(A/N: This is the last chapter, people. I'm really proud of this story and I'd love to thank all of my reviewers from this story! I really, really, really appreciate all of the support throughout the writing of it! You all pushed me to continue, and now look where I am! YAY!)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Silence. 

Absolute and undisturbed silence.

Oh, wait. No, there goes to the doorbell.

Sakura swore loudly as she got up to answer it. She was just turning away from her chair when Sasuke held his hand up in front of her to stop her and left the room to the door. She heard him open it, tell the person to leave, and then shut it. Probably in the person's face.

Poor, poor person.

But Sakura was too curious about Sasuke's answer to really care.

So... not so poor, poor person.

Sasuke returned and sat back down, looking down at his plate as he took another bite. This went on for ten minutes before it began to piss Sakura off. "Sasuke! Answer me!"

He finally looked up at Sakura and she was frozen in her seat.

His eyes were so intense. It was the deepest and most passionate gaze she'd ever encountered. She couldn't help but stare right back. She was rendered speechless by the power in his dark eyes.

"S... Sasuke... kun...?"

Then, before she could even register that it was happening, he kissed her.

He _kissed_ her.

**Uchiha Sasuke **_kissed _Haruno Sakura.

The world had ended.

The apocolypse had come.

And Sakura had a feeling that she had already died and gone to heaven.

When they finally broke apart, it took a moment for Sakura to gather up her dignity again. She slowing reopened her eyes -- she had closed them during the kiss -- and stared at Sasuke again. He was looking at her in surprise. Then he looked down at his plate again, what looked like a light blush adorning his cheeks.

"Are you blushing, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, a bit amused. _The _Uchiha Sasuke was blushing! **Blushing!**

He mumbled something. Sakura, wanting to make sure that he wasn't regretting the kiss, got up and hugged him. After Sasuke had gotten over his shock, he slowly hugged her back.

Sakura let her guard down and snuggled against him, pulling herself into his lap. He allowed her to. After she'd gotten comfortable, she looked up at him and got lost in his intense eyes once more. They stayed like that for quite awhile until Sakura broke the silence with one sentence that just slipped out unconsciously.

_"I love you, Sasuke-kun..."_

* * *

A young pink-haired woman sat on her bed, tears streaming from her eyes. 

Haruno Sakura had been _abandoned._

"I can't believe he'd got off and do something like this! Why'd he leave me?! Why?!"

Her friend, Ino, stood against the door frame, looking at her friend sympathetically. "Sakura, he couldn't stay. You heard what they said."

"I-I know, Ino! But tomorrow's supposed to be my wedding! How can he do this to me?!"

Ino was soon pushed aside and a man dressed in all black entered the entered the room. Ino smiled knowingly, and closed the door behind her as she left.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura threw herself at her fiancee. "Sasuke-kun! M-My dad... he died on a mission..." She sobbed into his chest. **(A/N: Ahaha! Fooled ya! You thought it was Sasuke who had gone, didn't you? xD)**

Sasuke rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh, Sakura, it's okay. He didn't have a choice in the matter. If the Hokage needs him for a mission, then he has to go. And if he dies on it, then you should know that he died protecting himself and his comrades."

Sakura just sniffed and nodded. "I-I know... But he was going to walk me down the aisle... And I miss him so much already..."

"Sakura." Sasuke lifted up the pink-haired girl's chin so that he could look in her tear-filled eyes. "He wouldn't want you to have to reschedule anything for him. I know your dad. He wouldn't want you to stop doing something or do something new just because he died. Let's just go to his memorial service and he'll be happy. I know he will."

Nodding, Sakura stood up with the help of Sasuke. She grabbed a few Kleenexes and they walked out of the house, heading off to the service that was happening now, since the death had happened four days ago.

* * *

The sky was sunny and a few clouds dotted the blue stretch of sky. Chairs were all filled up in the huge outdoor garden. Uchiha Sasuke stood at the front, by the pastor, his best man behind him. 

"Don't worry, Sasuke-teme," Naruto whispered into his ear. "She won't chicken out. She loves you way too much."

Sasuke just nodded a bit and stood at attention when the wedding march began. First, came Sakura's brides' maid, Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress had worn a lovely light purple strapless dress that reached her knees, a ribbon bowed around her waist. Ino came next, her gown light blue, and wore the same style as Hinata. Then, finally, out came Sakura.

Sasuke's soon-to-be bride wore a white, floor-length piece that was also strapless. It had little embroidered sakura blossoms decorating the bust and they were also embroidered to look as if they were falling along the bottom half of her dress. She carried a bouquet of white, pink, and red peonies. Her little heels made no noise on the petaled grass as she walked forward. She had decided to walk down the aisle on her own, wanting to honor her father.

As soon as she stood next to Sasuke, she smiled kindly. He didn't smile, but he was obviously happy by the look in his eyes. It just made Sakura's smile larger.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur. The couple couldn't stop watching each other. Sakura almost missed her turn to say "I do," but she said it.

And then it was over. They kissed. They left. And they went on their honeymoon.

The day they arrived home, Sasuke wandered off almost an hour after they'd gotten back. When Sakura found him -- back at their house -- he had a large female German Sheperd sitting on the couch next to him.

Sakura named it Sachi.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm sad! The story is over... OVERRRRRRRRRRRR.**

**Okay, calm, Psychotic. CALM. BREATHE. Alright, I'm okay now. Just a bit teary-eyed.**

**The review responses:**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only:**** That she is! And now she's normal forever. AND there's another puppy! YAY!**

**gaara-sasusaku7:**** Thanks! I think it's really cute, too. Tell me: did you like the ending?**

**Again, I want to thank everyone who EVER reviewed for this story, even if I didn't reply to your reviews. It doesn't mean that I didn't get them! I did, believe me! I just can't say much more except for thank you and to keep reading! xD Hopefully, you were all satisfied with the ending. There won't be a sequel. This was just a one story thing. But keep watching my account! I might create another Naruto fic soon!**

**Make sure to REVIEW. I want to know how you all liked the ending! I'm proud of it, but I still want your feedback! So... and for the last time on this story...**

**Review and be happy!)**

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_09.11.07_


End file.
